


Fictober 2018 Day 24: Dystopia

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Slow Burn, dystopian setting, might turn into a full series, survivor irene, survivor seulgi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Las pisadas de la chica resonaban por toda la avenida vacía, mientras corría sin detenerse. Sin duda, aún le se hacía algo inusual la quietud y la calma que asolaban la ciudad, que a tanta gente había albergado en su día. Londres era ahora un organismo muerto, pues todo el mundo había huido, refugiándose en los bunkers alrededor de la ciudad, o dándose a la vida en la naturaleza, allí donde el hombre no había llegado a construir.





	Fictober 2018 Day 24: Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> DYSTOPIAN SEULRENE AU BITCHES YAS. Esto podría ser más el principio de una novela que un one-shot. Lo que quiere decir que es muy probable que la continúe, porque la verdad es que me encantan estos universos. Enjoy!

Las pisadas de la chica resonaban por toda la avenida vacía, mientras corría sin detenerse. Sin duda, aún le se hacía algo inusual la quietud y la calma que asolaban la ciudad, que a tanta gente había albergado en su día. Londres era ahora un organismo muerto, pues todo el mundo había huido, refugiándose en los bunkers alrededor de la ciudad, o dándose a la vida en la naturaleza, allí donde el hombre no había llegado a construir. La ciudad se había convertido en un lugar peligroso, había demasiados sitios donde ocultarse, y bandas de criminales que solían pasar a menudo por allí. 

Era por eso, que ir a la ciudad había parecido una locura, pero Seulgi sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. En el búnker, las provisiones eran cada vez más escasas. Lo que habían calculado que debía durarles al menos dos años, no les daría ni para uno y medio. Y su madre había acabado enfermando, pues durante los primeros meses apenas había comido, dándoles su porción a ella y a su hermana, sin que ellas lo notaran. Cuando lo descubrió, Seulgi había sentido rabia. No con su madre, sino con lo que se había convertido el mundo.

Metiendo en una polvorienta mochila algunas cosas que podía necesitar, tomó la decisión de dejar el búnker por primera vez que un año, cuando aún no había amanecido. Había hecho prometer a su hermana de apenas doce años que cuidaría de su madre en su ausencia. Y sin esperar más, se encaminó a la ciudad.

Colarse no había sido difícil, pues los muros que el gobierno había levantado cuando la situación se había salido de control estaban en bastante mal estado. Ya no había nadie que se ocupara de la manutención. Seulgi encontró una grieta lo bastante amplia como para pasar agachada, y luego caminó varios kilómetros en dirección al centro. Cuando llegó a la zona que buscaba, ya había pasado gran parte de la mañana. Tras comprobar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, y después de calcular cuánto tiempo le quedaba, echó a correr a través de las desiertas avenidas.

A pesar de haber pasado años desde que Seulgi pisara la ciudad, aún se trataba del lugar en el que se había criado, por lo que no tuvo mucho problema orientándose. Tras pasar la Biblioteca municipal y el Museo de Historia Antigua (ambos en un estado lamentable), giró a la derecha, entrando en el amplio parque que debía atravesar para llegar a su destino. Se dirigía a unos grandes almacenes que había cerca de allí. Era el único lugar que conocía que podía seguir albergando provisiones comestibles después de tanto tiempo.

En el parque, la vegetación crecía sin control, haciendo el paso un poco más complicado, pero definitivamente mucho más útil a la hora de ocultarse de cualquiera que pudiera estar en los a los rededores. A pesar de que Seulgi había supuesto que no habría mucho movimiento en las calles durante el día, no podía evitar sospechar un poco de la abrumante quietud que asolaba cada zona por la que pasaba. Así que se obligaba a mantener la guardia alta en todo momento.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, rodeó el parking del almacén principal, decidiendo buscar otra forma de entrar que no fuera la puerta principal. Tras andar un rato, dio con una ventana lo suficientemente baja como para poder saltar por ella, así que cogió un trozo de hierro que había en el suelo, procedente de alguna estructura derruida, y lo lanzó contra el viejo cristal. Con cuidado de no cortarse con los restos de vidrio, saltó al interior del edificio y miró a su alrededor.

Como esperaba, lo primero que vio fue filas y filas de grandes estructuras de almacenaje, la mayoría vacías; pero se obligó a no desanimarse demasiado pronto, comenzando a andar por los pasillos que formaban las enormes estanterías. Estaba llegando al final del almacén, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña puerta sin rótulo. La puerta tenía una ventana, y a pesar de la suciedad del cristal, Seulgi pudo vislumbrar centenares de conservas apiladas en el interior. En ese momento, su propio entusiasmo no le permitió pararse a pensar en lo extraño que era que nadie antes hubiera dado con ese rincón, cuando la gente había rebuscado desesperada por todo el almacén meses antes.

Parecía demasiado perfecto, casi preparado. Ese último pensamiento fue lo que le hizo detener la mano en el aire, cuando estaba a punto de destrozar el vidrio como había hecho antes. Durante unos segundos, no pasó nada. Hasta que de repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par, una figura que le superaba con creces en altura y tamaño aproximándose rápidamente a ella. Un hombre.

Si algo tenía Seulgi era velocidad, por lo que en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta dando contra la pared con fuerza, sus pies ya se habían activado. Se escapó el agarre del hombre por los pelos y echó a correr por el pasillo por el que había venido, ganando unos metros de ventaja, pues el hombre, a pesar de, o por culpa de su tamaño, no era tan ágil como ella. Aun así Seulgi no conseguía idear la forma de salir de allí sin ser atrapada, su mente viajando a mil por ahora, mientras corría por los pasillos, girando en cada cruce, tratado de despistar a su perseguidor, al que oía respirar pesadamente, mientras corría tras ella.

Volver a la ventana por la que había entrado estaba descartado. Seulgi apostaría cualquier cosa a que el hombre no estaba solo. Los pobladores de la ciudad nunca lo estaban, se agrupaban en bandas, causando problemas y manteniendo a todo el mundo fuera de la ciudad. Seulgi se maldijo a sí misma, culpándose por haberse permitido creer que todo iba a ser tan fácil.

Cuando sentía que quedaba sin fuerzas, y escuchaba las pisadas del hombre cada vez más cerca, Seulgi miró hacia arriba, buscando una trampilla, una puerta, cualquier cosa, hasta que sus ojos dieron que aquello que buscaba. Unos seis metros por encima del suelo, en la pared del fondo, había una boca de lo que debía haber sido un conducto de ventilación. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo de más, salió como una bala hasta allí, empezando a escalar ágilmente por la frágil estantería que acababa justo a la altura de la trampilla. Ignorando cómo crujía la débil estructura bajo sus pies, indicándole que no aguantaría su peso mucho más tiempo, consiguió subir hasta la parte más alta. 

Fue cuando alargó el brazo para agarrarse al borde de la trampilla, que escuchó el disparo. Y un segundo después, sintió como si algo le picara en la parte de atrás del muslo, un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Quedándose paralizada, una exclamación ahogada de dolor salió de entre sus labios. Como si todo el sonido del mundo se hubiera apagado, vio cómo su mano se alejaba cada vez más de su objetivo, y su cuerpo caía al vació. Hasta que otra mano agarró la suya con fuerza, tirando de ella hacia el conducto. Una chica.

Cuando todo su cuerpo estuvo dentro del canal, la chica la arrastró más profundamente, pues más balas empezaron a dar en el techo de hojalata, creando un sonido aterrador que se clavaba en los tímpanos de Seulgi. En ese momento, sólo podía quedarse quieta y apretar los dientes, el dolor en su pierna cada vez más vivo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, percibió que la chica colocaba una tapadera en la boca del conducto, cuando los disparos cesaron, cerrando la trampilla. El espacio era, obviamente, muy estrecho, por lo que no pudo distinguir los rasgos de la chica, hasta que ésta se giró, agazapada en una incómoda postura, y la miró.

\- Ya sé que te duele, pero vas a tener que empezar a moverte – le dijo en una voz apremiante -. No tardarán en encontrar la forma de subir cuando vean que no salimos por el otro lado.

Seulgi obedeció sin pensarlo, arrastrándose como podía por el ajustado espacio, intentado ignorar cómo la herida de bala parecía que le quemaba, y su pierna se convertía poco a poco en un peso muerto. Cuando se acercaron a una intersección, la chica le indicó que se parase, dándo un par de golpes en el techo del conducto, hasta que una de las placas saltó, dejando ver lo que parecía una habitación encima de ellas. Con dificultad, la desconocida la ayudó a subir, colándose detrás de ella y volviendo a colocar la tapa.

Solo cuando las dos estaban sentadas en el suelo del polvoriento cuarto, Seulgi se permitió respirar hondo, apretando los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió lágrimas de dolor amenazando con salir al exterior. La otra chica la miraba fijamente con ojos calculadores.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí tu sola? – preguntó unos segundos después, su voz llenando el espacio y, ayudando a Seulgi a distraerse del dolor.

\- Necesitaba provisiones – dijo entrecortadamente, apretando los puños.

La desconocida asintió guardando silencio, aunque Seulgi podía ver en sus ojos que tenía mil preguntas más. Pero no era el momento. Con cuidado, la chica la hizo rodar por el suelo, hasta quedar boca abajo, para examinar la herida. Seulgi apretó los dientes, obligándose a no gritar de dolor cuando la otra rasgó la tela del pantalón, que se había pegado a su piel con sangre que ya debía estar secándose.

\- Sólo te ha rozado – informó la desconocida -. Vamos a esperar aquí hasta que sepamos que es seguro salir, y entonces te llevaré al refugio. Joy sabrá qué hacer.

Seulgi intentando analizar la información, pero todo le sonaba como si fuera otro idioma. ¿El refugio? ¿Joy? ¿Se suponía que debía saber de qué hablaba su misteriosa salvadora? No tenía ninguna información acerca de la desconocida que acababa de salvarle la vida, en realidad ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en ella, y mucho menos seguirla a ningún sitio. Pero en ese momento, Seulgi sabía que no se podía permitir denegar de la ayuda que se le ofrecía, o acabaría mucho peor de lo que a estaba en ese momento.

\- Sé que no tienes por qué confiar en mí – dijo la chica, sin un deje de dulzura en su voz -, pero creo que ahora mismo, teniendo en cuenta su situación, soy tu mejor opción.

Seulgi asintió, bajando la vista al desastroso estado de su ropa y sobretodo de sus manos.

\- Sospecho que no eres de aquí – continuó la desconocida, indicando a Seulgi con la mano que la dejara acabar, cuando la chica iba a corregirla -. Me refiero a que no resides en la ciudad ahora mismo, ¿me equivoco?

\- Vivo en uno de los bunkers de las afueras – contestó Seulgi.

\- Me lo imaginaba – reflexionó la otra, más para sí misma que para ella -. Cuando llegue el momento, si quieres, puedo decirte la forma más segura de volver. Pero antes, hay que curarte esa herida. Y sobre las provisiones… hay otras formas de conseguirlas, pero te lo explicaré cuando hayas descansado.

Seulgi asintió, un poco confusa sobre por qué esa extraña le estaba dando tantas ayudas. Había dado por hecho que aquellos que seguían en la ciudad vivían en un constante torneo de supervivencia, pues muchas veces se daba la situación de o tú o ellos, y había que elegir. No había escuchado de nadie que acogiese a otra persona debajo de su ala sin pedir nada a cambio, y menos a alguien como ella, que ya se había comprobado que era más un estorbo que una ayuda en situaciones de peligro.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

La chica la miró con curiosidad, un brillo de intriga e incluso de diversión en sus ojos que se esfumó tan pronto como había aparecido. Ignorando su pregunta, y extendiendo el brazo en su dirección, la desconocida le ofreció la mano. 

\- Me llamo Irene.

Seulgi tardó unos segundos en comprender qué hacía Irene, hasta que reconoció la formalidad que hacía tiempo que nadie más llevaba a cabo. Seulgi no pudo evitar sonreír,   
mientras le estrechaba la mano con firmeza.

\- Soy Seulgi.


End file.
